


Stop Vineing

by Idzzdi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing, vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really wants his boyfriend Louis to be in one of his many Vine videos. Louis really doesn’t want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Vineing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing, because I thought ‘Stop vineing’ and ‘Stop whining’ sounded so much alike. A much longer thing coming in a few days! xx

„Harry, stop it,“ Louis mumbled in annoyance, trying to push the younger boy off. His long legs and lanky body made it hard though and as much as Louis tried to shove Harry off his lap, it didn't work. The younger boy looked satisfied.

“Come on Lou, just this once.”

“Harry,” Louis warned.

“You never wanna be in it.”

“Because it's stupid.”

“ _You_ 're stupid.”

Louis only rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's immature reply and decided to change his tactic. He leaned up to let his own lips trail along Harry's, letting his hands settle down on Harry's hips, squeezing comfortingly.

“Look, baby,” he purred, kissing the corner of Harry's mouth. “Why don't you go find Niall? I'm sure he'll be-”

“No,” Harry whined immediately, pushing at Louis chest. “Niall's always the _only_ _one_ who wants to be in it.”

“Then why do you even come and ask me if you already know I'm gonna say no?” Louis asked and it was meant to be playful, but a pout appeared on Harry's lips and Louis' couldn't help but feel bad.

“Right,” Harry said, shifting his weight in Louis' lap to the side. “My bad, I'll just go,” he muttered, pushing himself off of Louis' lap, his eyes cast downwards. But _of course_ Louis couldn't let him go like that.

“Hey,” he mumbled, catching Harry's wrist as he was halfway off Louis' lap, pulling him back down. “Come here.” Harry reluctantly sat back down across Louis' legs, leaning away from the older boy.

“Stop pouting,” Louis said, poking Harry's cheek where normally his dimples would appear. “Doesn't suit you.”

“Lou-eh,” Harry complained, pulling his head back even further.

“Oh, and stop whining,” Louis added then, pulling Harry closer by the waist until their faces were only inches apart. He pressed a sweet, apologetic kiss against Harry's lips. When he pulled back a bit though, Harry's eyes were still dull and sad looking, making Louis heart ache at the thought that it was him who had caused this.

“Fine,” he gave in after another long moment of staring into Harry's 100% manipulative puppy eyes. “I'll make _one_ stupid Vine video with you.”

Harry's face lit up immediately and Louis knew instantly that no matter what Harry was going to make him do for this video, this look on Harry's face right now, was totally worth it. Every day of the week.

“You're the best,” Harry praised after a moment, pressing a kiss against Louis lips and then sliding off his lap to sit beside Louis, pulling his phone out. He let his fingers fly over the display, opening up the Vine app. “Okay, so what should we do?”

“I don't know. I thought you had something in mind.”

Harry only shrugged. “Nah, not really,” he admitted, shuffling around a bit until his front was pressed against Louis' side. “What's on your mind?”

“Well.” Louis laughed. “Nothing that'd be Vine-appropriate.”

“Oh,” Harry purred, wiggling his eyebrows expectantly. “I see.”

“Yeah,” Louis replied lamely, still giggling. The giggles got stuck in his throat however when Harry let his fingers trail down Louis' torso until they reached his crotch and started massaging him through his jeans.

“How about,” he whispered lowly against Louis' ear, his breath hot against the older boy's skin “we show 'em a bit of the Larry Stylinson sex tap? And then see how long it takes management to shut Vine down?”

Louis was giggling again though his giggles soon erupted into moans when Harry pressed down harder against the growing bulge in Louis' trousers.

“Management would be pissed,” Louis breathed out, though both him and Harry knew that he couldn't care less.

“Well, apparently that's the only way I can get you to be in my Vine videos,” Harry whispered again, his mouth now trailing soft kisses along Louis' jawline.

“Well-” Louis murmured, trying to think straight, even under the circumstances. “How about we just have sex now. And then the video later? About.. something different maybe?”

Harry giggled, pressing his hand even harder against Louis' crotch, causing the boy to moan breathlessly. “Boring. What about or sex tape?”

“I suggest we give 'em a little heads up.”

“So sex tape next week?” Harry asked grinning widely against Louis' neck.

“Sex tape next week,” Louis heard himself say, not sure at this point what he was actually agreeing to.

“Sounds perfect,” Harry murmured again, before letting his teeth sink into the skin just above Louis' collarbone.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Would be lovely. xx


End file.
